


going home (where your love has always been enough)

by sanacult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, doing the reunion before furudate destroys my dreams, its just fluff guys, kagehina took over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanacult/pseuds/sanacult
Summary: Shoyo's back home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	going home (where your love has always been enough)

**Author's Note:**

> please dont take this seriously i was crying over them one day and decided to be faster than furudate

When coach Ukai calls him to ask if he'd want to come help train some Karasuno newbies, Hinata almost cries from happiness. He made a promise to visit once he was back in Japan, but since he came home he had _so much_ stuff to take care of and even finding time for training was hard. But, thanks to some kind of volleyball god, he finally had his long awaited time to rest before going back to the rushed life waiting for him on the court. 

So, when the day comes, he jumps out of his bed (that got way smaller than when he last slept there in his third year) and gets ready as fast as he would when he was sixteen and overslept for the first time. He tries not to be too loud, as to not wake Natsu up. It's almost impossible though, because while he was gone she decided to make his room into a sports equipment storage for herself. 

Turns out that when Shoyo pursued beach volleyball, Natsu decided to check every sport she could do at her school and various clubs in town. She settled down on handball and swimming, but that didn't stop her from owning every sport related object to ever exist. 

He decides to take a walk instead of his bike, since he still has some time, and proceeds to jog his way down a bit. The air is chilly, a nice change after the heat he had to endure in Brazil. The view hasn't changed at all, and yet seems brand new to him. High school memories flood his mind one by one, like a short movie, causing him to smile. 

He passes a bus stop where he, Kageyama, Yachi and Yamaguchi with Tsukishima would all go different ways to their homes everyday and feels a slight pain in his chest. He misses them a lot; of course they've been texting and skyping this whole time (Kageyama even more than others, since a long distance relationship was giving both of them hell), but he wants to see them again, hug them and tell them he's back face to face. They made plans to meet up next week and Shoyo was _buzzing_ with excitement, although he'd love to meet Kageyama before that. 

But Tobio was busier than ever and shoyo understood. they still have a lot of time to catch up on couple stuff, and maybe when they ( _finally, hopefully, not jinxing anything_ ) move in together there won't be any problems with finding time for each other. But for now he will have to be happy with whatever he can get. Although he doubts anything could beat two years away from each other on the _worst relationship experiences_ list. 

He thinks that maybe once they're alone he can hug Tobio until his arms fall asleep and kiss him a whole lot. Make up for all the time they lost. Was Kageyama thinking the same? He probably was, considering how happy he sounded when Hinata called him from the airport. It was nice, knowing he was missed. 

He's finally on his way to the gym and he doesn't even realize when he starts to sprint, just like he always did with Kageyama. He feels like it's his first time, like he could combust with excitement because he's going to see _the_ Karasuno gym, the one where the Small Giant and the genius first year squad were born and he's really going to play there again. He's full of energy and he's going to train so hard so Kageyama won't be able to find any flaws in his game, and even his damn _king_ eye won't help. 

He jumps over the stairs and lands straight on the court. He kind of wants to cry remembering his first year there. This gym was basically a relict to him and the base of his— _their_ careers. He hears a swish of a ball being thrown into the air and immediately opens his eyes. 

Hinata feels a weird sense of deja vu, because Kageyama Tobio stands — or rather jumps — in front of him and is in the middle of a serve a second later; focused, with a perfect form, _beautiful._ just like the first time they've met each other here. So Shoyo screams just like he did that time. 

"Why… Why are you here?!" 

Tobio lands and trips, the ball falling down, completely forgotten. They stand there for a second and then he smiles, the kind of smile Hinata loves and he wants to think Tobio did that on purpose. For a moment he's a bit mad Kageyama didn't tell him he's going to help coach Ukai too, but he completely stops that train of thoughts and instead launches himself at the other man. 

Tobio staggers, then fixes his grip on hinata and locks him in a hug that makes both of them lose their breaths for a second. Hinata has his face buried in his neck and his hands are clutching his back while Tobio hides his face in Shoyo's hair. He grew taller, his muscles a bit more defined and his skin way tanner than when he was leaving. He got even more perfect, if that was even possible. 

He doesn't know who starts to cry first nor who leans into the kiss faster, but he smiles right after because this— _his_ annoying loud, talented idiot is back, finally, and he's not going away any time soon. "I missed you," he whispers, his lips almost touching Hinata's. The latter wipes his tears away and just clings to him. 

"I missed you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> well. this is what kagehina does to you sometimes yknow.


End file.
